Obsidian's Adventure's: The Death Toll
by benjymansy123
Summary: Take a look at the life of an innocent little unicorn by the name of Obsidian His adventures in Equestria are exciting and Join him in his survival of


Obsidian's Adventure's: The Death Toll

By: Ben Jackson

Prologue

Hello, my name is Obsidian Blade. I'm ten years old, and I am a unicorn, and my family and I live in Ponyville. Today is the first day of my sixth year of school. I ran downstairs and grabbed my lunchbox with my magic. I opened it, and put my sandwich and juice box in it. I ran outside and to the school. I saw some of my classmates coming too. I had an advantage over them, because I was very good with magic; the best in the class. I teleported inside of the school. I saw that half of the other students came in early. Our teacher is Ms. Cheerilee and she's very fun. A few of my classmates I'm friends with, and others I'm neutral with.

Chapter 1: The Day

We started class, and we started to learn things. "Alright, my little ponies, can anypony guess what this is?" She asked the class as she pointed to a cutie mark. I raised my hoof. "Yes, Obsidian?" "Is it a cutie mark?" I said. "Correct!" A filly named Silver Spoon behind me grunted. I looked at her, and I said, "Sorry!" Then I turned back to the front of the class. I heard somepony whispering something to another filly. I looked behind me and saw Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle talking to each other. "Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle!" They turned to Cheerilee. Cheerilee started to speak again. "How do you get a cutie mark?" Somepony raised her hoof. "Ooh, ooh!" "Yes, Twist?" "Somepony gets her cutie mark when he or she finds their super special talent that makes them special!" "That's right!" She said. I looked at my cutie mark: A gold sword and a silver sword crossing each other. There were still a few ponies that didn't have their cutie mark. There were only three, but they actually made a little group called the "Cutie Mark Crusaders", or CMC for short. I used to be part of that group and I found my cutie mark when my brother Vengeful asked me to duel. I complied, and I won, and that's when my cutie mark came. I actually didn't mind the cutie mark, but when it did appear, I started to study magic, and I learned lots of new spells. That's how I am so good at magic. I can even make myself temporarily invisible! I looked at the teacher, and she showed us how she got her cutie mark. I looked at the clock. It was at the half a minute mark. I looked back at the teacher. "Well, see you all tomorrow!" She said as the bell rang. I walked back to my house. All I was thinking about was practicing magic.

Chapter 2: Studying

I teleported to inside my room, and then I started flipping through books. I kept reading the names of the spells and what they did. Most of them I had already perfected. But last night there was one spell that I would have saved for tomorrow. Today is tomorrow. I looked for the spell I had seen the night before. "Flight spells, Teleporting spell, Ah! Shape shifting spell!" I said. I tried my hardest to do the spell. "How-To: Think of an animal and keep that image in your head when you cast the spell." I said to myself. "Sounds easy enough." I convinced myself. I started to do it. I thought of a rabbit. I closed my eyes, and I attempted to cast the spell. I opened my eyes. And it worked! I could jump higher than normal rabbits could, mainly because I was used to being a pony and I could jump pretty high. I turned back into a pony. "What happened?" I asked myself. I looked back at the spell book. 'Caution: Spell lasts 30 seconds, weight does not change, and digestion restrictions apply.' I read. I said, "Oooof course." I looked for more spells to learn. I already did almost every spell already. I kept flipping through books. I found a spell that did something really cool: Translated everything from a book into a pony. I tried it, but I didn't feel any different. I looked at a dictionary. "Hmmm…" I cast the spell and I knew every word and what it meant. I felt like I could do anything and everything right then. I used the spell on multiple books I hadn't read yet. I knew what they told the reader about. I looked at this REALLY big book that I got for my 6th birthday that talked about these six ponies that wield some things called the Elements of Harmony. I grabbed it then flipped to the end of the book. My mom told me that there was a spell at the end that was worth all the reading. I looked at it and then read it aloud. "From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. From all of us together, together we are friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end." I read off. Somepony opened my door without knocking. "Obsidian!" "What, Solar Ivory?" Solar Ivory is my little sister. She got her cutie mark before I did. One day she walked around in Princess Luna's beautiful night, and she saw stars in the sky. She wished that she would be able to make one someday. The next day, she went to the library, and found a book on stars. She tried as hard as she could, but she could not make a perfect star. But she practiced all of her days off of school trying to make a star. One day, she tried harder than she thought she even could. After hours of practice, she was ready to give up, but then she looked up and on the ceiling there was a bright circle. She knew that the circle was trying to tell her not to give up, and she didn't. She tried a little harder, and she made a star. After more months of practice, it got easier and easier, and before she knew it, she had a closet full of stars! Not to mention, by then she could make stars in less than a minute with her magic. But then she got an idea. She mailed all of her stars to Princess Luna and Celestia. When she saw her stars in the night sky, her cutie mark appeared. That's how Solar got her cutie mark. "We got a dog!" I got up from my chair to see the dog. I ran downstairs. Everypony was looking at it. It was a puppy, and her name was Boots. The reason we called her that was because she was black everywhere but her paws, so it looked like they were boots. I was really happy, but I had more studying to do. I walked upstairs to study my magic. I looked at a book, but it wasn't magic-related. It was called: The Portal. I read it, and it was about Twilight Sparkle going to a world with humans. I actually made a chart of days when the portal opens. It took me a while, but I actually realized that the day after tomorrow the portal opens. I got an idea. I was going to go to the Crystal Empire and go through the portal. I was wondering what it would be like to stand on two legs. I went to bed, and I fell asleep planning my action. The next day I wrote down my battle plan. I was going to go to the train station, and then go to the Crystal Empire and go through the portal. It would be hard getting through the royal guards, but I was up for the challenge.

Chapter 3: The Portal

I waited 'till night, and then I made my move. I ran to the train station and boarded the last train to the Crystal Empire. I waited a while, but it eventually stopped. I looked outside, and what I saw right then was amazing. There were crystal ponies, and crystal houses, and a huge tower. I jumped off and then ran to the tower. I had read about the locations in the tower, and I was determined to find that portal. I ran up the stairs, but I realized every step I took had a higher and higher chance of getting a guard's attention. So, I cast a spell that allowed me to float above the ground so I wouldn't make noise. I flew down the halls, and eventually found the portal. I put my hoof through it, and sure enough, it was open. I looked around to see if anypony had spotted me. A guard was running down the halls! "Stop! You don't know what's behind that portal!" I didn't listen to him. I jumped through it, and I blacked out.

Chapter 4: The Dimension

When I woke up, I didn't know what was going on, but I realized that instead of hooves, I had hands. I walked around but I wasn't checking for anyone so I didn't know that I bumped right into someone. "Ow. Sorry about that, didn't see where I was going." I said. I looked at the person I bumped into, and I actually thought my eyes were deceiving me. I bumped into Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, it's alright. Didn't really see where I was going either." She said. "Are you…Twilight Sparkle?" "Yeah…? How do you know me? I don't think I've seen you before." "You haven't. I went through the portal and I ended up here. I'm Obsidian Blade." "Nice to meet…wait a second, you're from Equestria?" "Why are you surprised?" I asked. "I thought the portal was protected!" "Oh it is, but I'm very sneaky." Twilight gave me a face that said "I don't know whether I should stay, or run away." I said, "Look, I wanted to find out what the life of a human is like. And, do you know that you're like a living legend back in Equestria?" She didn't believe me. I looked down. I saw Twilight's dragon, Spike. Spike wasn't a dragon in the alternate dimension, he was a dog. I waved. "Hi, Spike." He barked. I rolled my eyes. "I know you can talk, don't worry." He sighed. "How do you know all of this?" "Look, we both have a lot of questions to ask, but before we ask them, we need to-" "Hey, you look like me!" I heard. I turned around. There was a red haired kid standing there. He was about my height. I asked for a mirror. Twilight handed me one while we were staring at the kid. I looked at myself in the mirror. We looked exactly the same! We had the same clothes, the same hair, the same voice; we even had the same name! "So, how do you look like me?" He asked. "I'm asking myself the same question." I said. "Wait, what's that thing on your head?" He asked me. I raised the mirror. I thought it wasn't possible, but I still had my horn! Twilight walked next to my duplicate. "You still have your horn?" She asked. "I don't know; I didn't do anything to make it appear." "Wait, this means you can still use your magic!" Twilight said. The kid was confused. "What do you mean, 'horn' and 'magic'?" He asked. "Watch and learn." I said. I used my magic to show the kid that I was originally a pony. "Whoa, but what did you mean learn?" "I don't know." I said. "I'm weird like that." "So am I." He said. I smiled. "Well, I'm going back to…you know what." I said. Twilight winked. My friend just said, "No, I don't." I laughed, and I walked back to the portal. I went through, but that was a mistake.

Chapter 5: Back Home

On the other side of the portal, there was an entire fleet of guards. I teleported behind them all. I ran out of the tower, but there were just more guards waiting. I teleported the longest distance I ever did: Back to my room. I did some more studying, and I found out that only alicorns could teleport that distance. That only meant one of two things: 1. I am one extremely talented unicorn or 2: I am an alicorn. I looked in the mirror, and I saw red wings on my crystal-clear character. I almost yelled, but ponies were asleep. I tried to fly a little bit, but flying is really hard when you got them recently. It took me a while, but I learned to fly in one night. I bumped into a lot of things while in training. We don't have school today, so that's pretty good (I could keep practicing). I walked downstairs to get breakfast. Solar Ivory was down there, eating her cereal. She looked at me, and she dropped her spoon. She just stared at me, with her mouth wide open. I said, "What's wrong?" She pointed to my wings. I looked at them. "Oh, these? I got them last night." I told her. She nodded, and continued eating. I made my own wings, but the only way I used my wings at all was when I was opening the fridge and some cupboards. Solar used her wings ALL the time. Once I actually asked her why she does, and she said, "I do?" Then I figured out that some pegasi and/or alicorns get so used to using their wings, that they forget that they're using them. I didn't want that happening to me, so I don't use my wings as often as I do magic. My stepfather, Steve, came downstairs as I took my first bite of "Apple Jack's." I looked at him, and he said, "Hey, kids." He walked outside. I had noticed that he was in his work outfit, so he was going to work.

Chapter 6: New Friends

I went outside when I finished my cereal, and as I do after school, I just walked around. I saw another filly sitting on a bench. As I got closer, I noticed it was Sweetie Belle of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I flew over, and said, "Hey, Sweetie Belle." She looked at me, and said, "Oh, hey, Obsidian Blade." "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked down. "I don't have anything to do." I got up on the bench with her. "You could practice magic, go adventuring with the others, you could play with Rarity when she's done working, so, technically, you can do anything and everything, but you just don't know what to do." I tried to convince her. She shook her head. "No, I'm just not as imaginative as you are, Obsidian." I frowned. I lifted her head with my hoof. "Hey, you want to go to the Everfree Forest with me?" I asked. Her eyes grew as she tried to say yes, but her mouth wouldn't let her, so she just nodded instead. I smiled. "Alright, let's get our stuff, and let's take a trip to Everfree Forest." I said. She smiled as I said that. We both got off the bench and headed home to pack our things, but we had no idea what was in store for us down the road.

Chapter 7: The Adventure

We met up at the same bench, and I got there first. I smiled at Sweetie and we started to walk to the Everfree Forest. I flew by her side as she kept walking. We heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. I flew toward the noise. A bunny popped out and we jumped. I told Sweetie to keep moving, and she did. The dark, green, big leaves of the Everfree Forest kept on making noises, making me and Sweetie Belle jump and yell. At one point, we seriously thought about going back to Ponyville, but something in our minds told us to keep going. I was only going in there for a good scare, but Sweetie was going in because she was bored out of her mind. I was also going in because I needed something from Zecora's hut, something called Poison Joke. I was going to use it on my brother, Keith. I don't know what would happen to him when I put it in his bed, but I'm sure it would be funny. I told Sweetie Belle, "Look, once we get to our destination, I'll just teleport us back home, and from then on, we'll be able to take any kind of scaring." For me, this wasn't true, because I have more fears than just things that make little noises, no, it was much more than that. In fact, the only reason I did jump, was so I could let Sweetie Belle feel better about her fear. After about half an hour of walking, we finally reached Zecora's hut. Sweetie groaned a little bit, and I told her that we were at our destination. All she said after that was, "Now I want to go home more than I did before…" I flew inside, and I looked at Sweetie Belle. She was just shuddering right where she was. I sighed and flew back over to her. "You're not going in there with me, are you?" She nodded her head. I looked around for some Poison Joke outside of the creepy hut. I found some by the back door of the giant area. I ran over to it, and grabbed it. I didn't touch it with my hoof, but I used my magic to grab it, since, if I did touch it with my hoof, it would give me the effects of Poison Joke, so I used my magic for that reason. I walked toward Sweetie Belle with the blue plant. She jumped back, thinking I was going to touch her with it. I wondered how old she was. I asked her, and she told me she was 11, and that meant she was older than me, yet she was still scared of things that I enjoy. I then said, "Never mind, let's go home." To teleport back home at that distance was a little harder than I expected. I managed to do it, but it was nighttime when we got back home. She told me that Rarity was expecting her, and she had to go. I let her leave, and then I walked home. Everypony was already asleep so I just went to bed.

Chapter 8: The Disaster

The next day I sat in the bench that Sweetie sat in the day before. Scootaloo was riding her skateboard when I sat down on the bench. She stopped right in front of me, and said, "Hey, Obsidian. What's up?" I said, "Nothing, what's up with you?" "Nothing, but yesterday, did you take Sweetie Belle into the Everfree Forest?" "Yeah, why?" I asked. Just then we heard a huge boom coming from the direction of the Everfree Forest. I looked at the direction of the giant noise, and I saw dark clouds and a ray of darkness flowing from the ground up to the dark, gray clouds that looked like the sky was like an active volcano that was erupting red horrible lava. But I recognized this kind of explosion, and it was no accident. Scootaloo looked back at me and said, "I'll go get Rainbow Dash!" I ran to the house to go get Vengeful. Vengeful was really good at this kind of thing, better than I am at magic. When I ran inside, Vengeful wasn't home. I ran outside, and saw him running to the explosion. I followed him and asked, "What happened this time?" "The dimensions are opening. We have to get rid of the portal before things get ugly." We saw the "Mane 6" running towards the Forest, and I and Vengeful kept running. We knew the only way to get rid of the portal was to use runes to close the portal between the dimensions. The Mane 6 always thought that they were the ones who closed the portals, but it has always been me and Vengeful who did so. When we reached the portal, the Mane 6 had gotten there before us, and when we did get there, they asked us why we were there, and I told Twilight that we were there to close the portal. Twilight chuckled a little bit and said, "A kid and a colt? Closing an inter-dimensional portal? No, we've closed all of the portals that have come up so far, and-" "And we're going to keep that record!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. Everyone stared at her. I stopped hovering above the ground with my wings, and I started to look at Twilight with my most serious looking expression that I could muster. As most ponies, Twilight gave me and Vengeful a chance. I smiled, and I and Vengeful worked our magic. Vengeful activated the runes, and I blasted them with a surge of magic. They started to work, but both of us had to do something simultaneously at the correct time, or it would just make the portal more powerful. I surged the portal with dark magic, and Vengeful threw the runes above it. My dark magic surged the runes, and the runes zapped the portal, closing it. We looked at the Mane 6, and they had their jaws dropped. I smiled. Twilight was the first one to recover from a stunning silence. "Wait a minute; you're the kid from the portal, who saw his duplicate in the alternate dimension, right?" I nodded. "I knew you looked familiar!" She yelled. Vengeful started to react. "Wait, what 'alternate dimension' is she talking about, Obsidian?" I sighed. "I sneaked out one night and went to the Crystal Empire to go to the alternate dimension that Twilight went through." There was a long silence. Fluttershy was the first to speak. "What about the guards? How'd you get through the guards?" "He's very talented at…sneaking." Twilight answered. "Wait a minute; are you Obsidian Blade, the one kid who took Sweetie Belle inside of the Everfree Forest _alone?_" Rainbow Dash asked me. I nodded my head. All of the six started whispering to each other some things that I couldn't hear. I looked at Vengeful, or where Vengeful _was_ anyways. He left back to Ponyville to do whatever he was doing before the explosion. I looked back toward the six. They were done talking, and now looking at me. Twilight started, "Well, you and your brother can close an inter-dimensional portal, but can you defeat us?" My eyes grew wide. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. Me? In a duel against _legends_? Who wouldn't do this?! Applejack started to talk too. "If you do this, you can bring at most, two other ponies with you to help you." I nodded. I already had two ponies in mind to help me. The three of us were best friends two years ago. Their names were Fiery Impact and Metal Curse. Metal Curse is a unicorn, and Fiery Impact is a Pegasus. We all had the same dream of defeating the Mane 6, so I was sure they would be up for it. When I asked Fiery Impact, he was so happy when I asked him, because he thought I had lost the dream. Metal Curse was a totally different story. She said, "Ok, I'll do it, but on one condition." "What's that?" "You do five things for me when we're done with this."

Chapter 9: The Battle

We all met up at the center of the Everfree Forest. The six brought the Elements of Harmony with them, and they actually convinced Princess Celestia to help them. We started the duel, and right away, they started to attack. We split up our strategy: Metal Curse gets Applejack and Pinkie Pie; Fiery Impact got Fluttershy and Rainbow; and I got Twilight, Rarity, and Celestia. I immediately used my magic and turned Celestia into a filly. Twilight and Rarity were stunned at what I did. I levitated the rest of my group and I spun them around. I looked at the others. Metal was doing my strategy as well, and Fiery was flying circles around his group. We considered them beat, so we started to leave, but the minute after, that proved to be a mistake. We heard some noise behind us, and we turned around. I sure do wish I remembered about the Elements of Harmony when we set the rules, because they were using the Elements. I saw a rainbow rising from the six. The rainbow rose higher, and then it dashed toward the three of us. A mere second later, all I could see was just the colors of the rainbow. I woke up with pain everywhere except for my head. I looked around, and I realized that I was at the same place I was when I got knocked unconscious. Nopony was around anymore, so I just walked home.

Chapter 10: The Aftertaste

When I got home, the puppy that Solar was talking about welcomed me. I fell down on my back, and then I realized what had jumped me; a dog. I knew that it couldn't have hit me as hard as it did without a rock or something like that, and sure enough, it had my Minecraft pickaxe model. It looked like an actual Minecraft dog (But with a pickaxe). It took me a while to remember her name, but her name was Boots. She was without a doubt the most energetic puppy that I had ever seen, but she wasn't the only dog that I've ever seen. Applejack has a dog named Winona, and I've seen her a few times around the farm. I looked outside, and I saw Rainbow Dash clearing some clouds. I walked outside, and asked her, "Hey, Rainbow Dash? What happened after our little fight?" "Oh, hey Obsidian, well, after we shot you and your friends with that giant rainbow, we left you and your friends out there to rest." "What about Celestia?" "Oh, well, about that, after you turned her into a filly, we tried to get her back to normal, but we couldn't, so we were waiting until you woke up so you could turn her back, and now you're up! So…can you help us?" I asked her where Celestia was, and she was at Twilight's house. Her house is basically like a giant tree, and it's also the library, so it's no wonder Twilight is so smart and stuff. When I walked in, I saw Twilight and the others reading books. Celestia looked at me, and nudged Twilight. Twilight looked at me, and then down at my hooves. I looked down and I saw that the dog had followed me all that time without my noticing. The next thing that happened is something even I couldn't fix. She jumped towards Twilight and knocked her down. I started to walk outside, but Rarity stopped me in my tracks. I used my magic to get Boots off of Twilight. I asked them why Rainbow sent me here, and then Pinkie Pie pointed toward a Celestia that was about my height. I stared at her, and she stared back. I said hi, and she just said, "Can you help us?" I kind of lost my dream of the battle, but I earned a dream of the six asking me for help, and that dream came true at that second. I rolled my eyes, acting like I do that kind of thing all the time, but this was the first time, other than the battle of course. I used my magic to return Celestia to her former self, and I started to leave. But Twilight stopped me. She asked me what kind of portal I and Vengeful Earth closed the day before, and I told her this: "Dimension #4 Inhabitant level: hostile." I barely understood what I just said, but I tried to sound as formal as possible, and it seemed to work. Twilight then asked me to demonstrate an average spell that I use at least every day, but the one that I had in mind was too powerful for indoor areas. I told her that we needed to be outside to do it. This wasn't any average spell, and barely anypony can even _do_ it, so I was just doing my most powerful spell, not an average one. The spell wasn't a normal kind of magic either, it was called Dark Magic and it is barely even known. Even my knowledge of it was limited. I used a bunny as a test subject. I levitated it in the air, than shot it with the spell. The bunny disappeared. Here's what I did: I took a living creature, and I evaporated it into thin air. The spell has a counter spell with it, so I brought it back. Twilight was amazed at the spell's power, and I said, "And you?" She gulped, and then she levitated a book. Levitation spells are basic, but I understand how often unicorns use the spells, and the spell that I had cast, was incomparable with the one she did. I smiled, and she just blinked. I looked at Princess Celestia, and I asked her to do an average spell. She didn't do (Or say) anything. I kept staring at her, and she didn't do anything. "So…what's up?" I asked Twilight. "Good. How about you?" "I'm fine." I responded. I walked back home to practice some magic.

Chapter 11: The Party

After I went home, I found a flyer at our doorstep. I picked it up, and started to read it. It was saying that Pinkie Pie was hosting a party, and that everypony was invited. I asked my mom if I could go, and she said that I could if I took Vengeful Earth with me. I asked him if he would go, and he said, "Sure, it would give me a chance to socialize." On the day that we went, we saw that there were balloons all around Sugarcube Corner. When we went inside, we saw that nopony was there except for Pinkie Pie who was putting up decorations and stuff. "Where is everypony?" Vengeful asked. Pinkie Pie was startled, but she said, "Oh, are you here for the party? Well, it's tomorrow, so you got to wait one more day." I shrugged, and walked out. When I looked back, Vengeful was talking to Pinkie. When he came out, I said, "What were you talking about?" He didn't respond, and we both said nothing for the rest of the time. I went to sleep the minute we got home, and we both walked to Sugarcube Corner for the second time. When we got there, we saw nearly everypony from Ponyville at the party. I told Vengeful that I was going to grab some food for both of us, and I walked to the food area. I grabbed two cups, and I poured strawberry punch for me and my brother. I grabbed two sandwiches, and when I went back to Vengeful, I saw he was socializing with Fluttershy. I gave him his food, and I said hi to Fluttershy. She didn't say anything, but I knew that inside, she wanted to say hi back to me. I walked over to a bench, and sat on it. I started to eat my food, when a blue pony walked in front of me. I looked up, and the pony was a female unicorn. I said, "Hi." She didn't say anything. I put my food down, and asked for her name. "My name is Daytime Twister. What's yours?" "I'm Obsidian Blade, what brings you here?" She told me that she goes to all of Pinkie's parties. I said, "This is my first time, so I'm not very familiar with everyone in Ponyville." "Oh, well I'm not even from here. I'm from Hoofington." '_Hoofington?!_' I thought. I asked her if she knew the Mane 6, and she said she had no idea who they were. We talked a little more, and we had the same age, and the same likes. When we were done talking, Pinkie had something that she would like to share with the rest of us. She motioned for me to come upstage. When I teleported up there, she asked me to do a cool spell with my magic. I realized what this was about: Ever since the big battle, Pinkie has been trying to increase my reputation in Ponyville and this was part of that. I thought of a good spell to cast, and I started to do it. I projected everything that I saw as I walked around the stage. Everypony was looking at me in awe. I smiled, than I cancelled the spell. Everypony started clapping for my spell. I felt so happy, that I could stay up there forever.

Chapter 12: 10 Years Later

I looked around the once a fine and friendly town. My coat was warm from the flames of the town. There was nopony left but I was left in Equestria. I tried to comfort myself, but nothing worked. A tear crawled down my eye like an ant running down an anthill. I opened my eyes and started to sing. "The world we used to know…is gone…I used to want something like this, but not like this. The 'Fall of Canterlot', is all but past, and now I'm the only one, who is still alive." "Everypony is gone, the Mane 6 was first, it was always my fault, if only there was a way to go back into time, and keep this away." "Wherever I do turn, there's a fire in my path. And now, I realize that the fall was my…fault." I flew to the Crystal Empire, and flew up the palace. I saw every guard dead, with blood falling down their backs. I went to the portal room, and I let a tear fall down my face. I started to step through the portal. I had a flashback of memories slice through me like a dagger. I stepped through the portal, giving up my past memories. I stepped back, and I shook my head. I saw pictures flash through me of the changelings destroying Canterlot. I couldn't hold on any longer. I ran through the portal like a little kid running from a scary thing. I felt the portal half way through, and I stepped through the rest of the way, slowly like a progress bar.

To Be Continued…


End file.
